


BATIM Slice of Life AU Book 3: School Daze

by DreamNotePrincess



Series: Slice of Life AU [10]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Other, SOL AU, Slice of Life AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: Takes place after Book 1 of SOL AU, Welcome Home.Alice and Bendy go to school, with Alice attending high school and Bendy taking on elementary school. However, with school comes mischief and drama.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I kept my promise! Here is the next story of the beloved demon and angel going to school! This chapter took me a while I was suffering some writers block, but was able to relax and get the story done!

Henry and Linda Stein are your typical loving family. However, typical is the last thing you could say about their children. Months ago, Henry got a call from his old friend Joey Drew in hopes to meet up and show him something special, but boy was Henry wrong. This meeting became an escape when Henry turned on the ink machine and ran into horrifying monsters of the toons he drew and animated 30 years ago. 

However, it wasn’t all bad he did run into Alice and the real Boris along with two other toons named Allison Angel and Tom. From there they defeated Joey and turned Bendy back to the sweet, little devil darling everyone loves.

Now the toons are living happy lives and made new friends during their stay at the Stein family household. However, something surprising was happening inside the house as we speak.

Henry and Linda stood wide-eyed at Alice and Bendy. The angel and demon heard from one of the neighborhood kids about going to school and it got the two excited, and went to beg Henry and Linda into letting them go. The married couple looked at each other and back at the toons.

“Bendy.” Henry started.

“Alice.” Linda continued. 

Henry spoke up again, “where did you get the idea of going to school?” 

“Our friends are going to school, and its boring just being at home, so we want to go!” Bendy explained beaming. 

Linda and Henry looked at each other once more, and the later decided to break it to the toons, “I’m sorry guys, but I can’t let you go to school.” He said calmly. 

Bendy and Alice looked shattered that Henry said no. “But why?” The toons asked.

Henry opened his mouth, but closed it turning away from the toons and walking off to his room. Bendy tried to speak up, but stopped himself as he and Alice looked down in disappointment. Linda gave a smile and put her hands on Alice and Bendy’s shoulder. 

“I’ll talk to Henry later. Just relax and let us think this over.” Linda explained.

“Okay.” Alice whispered giving her mother a small smile. Linda smiled back and hugged Bendy and Alice tight. Linda then walked back to the kitchen to clean up the dishes and set up lunch for everyone.   
Alice and Bendy looked at each other both with disappointment in their eyes. Boris, who was coming from the kitchen saw his two pals sad, and was thinking of a way to cheer them up. A light bulb appeared on top of the wolf’s head as he ran upstairs to grab something. Boris then came by with a ball and a Frisbee. “Who wants to play Catch!?” Boris yelled asking if any of the toons want to play. 

Bendy shrugged, “Sure! Alice?” He asked. 

Alice shrugged, “sure why not.” The toons smiled and ran outside to play before lunch.

The rest of the day was normal to the toons. They played, had lunch, played some more, watched TV, and had dinner. Not once, Alice or Bendy brought up going to school. Well, they told Boris, but the wolf wasn’t interested in school like them. The toons just watched TV eating ice cream as Linda and Henry were finishing the dishes. Linda turned to her husband who was putting the dishes back on the shelf. 

“Henry.” The former animator turned to face his wife. 

“Yes?” He replied.

“Can we go to our room? I need to talk to you about something.” Linda asked.

Henry took a look in the living room and saw the toons were still eating their ice cream, their eyes glued to the TV. Henry nodded and the two quickly went to their room without the toons noticing. Henry closed the door slowly and faced his wife. “What is it?” Henry asked.

“It’s about Alice and Bendy going to school.” Linda stated. Henry knew someone would bring it up sooner or later. “Henry, I think we should let them go to school.”

Henry sighed and shook his head. “Linda. I know this seems to be a good idea, but its not!” He said back.

Linda groaned, “why!?” 

“Because, Bendy and Alice could cause some trouble.” He mentioned. 

“How?” Linda asked. “I know Bendy is the “Little Devil Darling”, but Alice is the sweet, kind girl who won’t cause any trouble.” She explained.

“That’s the thing.” Henry insisted. “Bendy, his troublemaking could cause trouble in the school, and thinking of his monster and beast form if someone hurts him could give us trouble.” He explained. 

Linda remembered not too long ago when Tommy’s brother bullied Bendy making him turn into his beast form right in front of everyone. Linda knew Henry was just worried for Bendy’s safety, but what about Alice. 

“Well, Alice is a sweet girl. She’s polite, and is perfect for school.” Linda reminded.

“Well…About that.” Linda looked at Henry knowing something about Alice that she didn’t know about. “Alice is naive, and knowing high school kids. I’m scared that they’ll use her or worse.” He said worriedly. 

Linda gave a comforting smile and put her arms around Henry. “Henry. I know you’re worried, but they need to learn and adapt. They’ll be fine. Let’s try school for the toons, and if it doesn’t work out then it doesn’t work out.” Linda then pat Henry’s back, “think about it.” She said before leaving the room and checking up on the toons.

The toons were already in their room, Boris was the only one asleep while Alice and Bendy were still awake. They still thought about school and wondered what it would be like for them. “You still awake Alice?” Bendy asked.

“Yeah. Still thinking how school would be like.” Alice replied.

“Same.” 

Alice smiled, “well, I think school would be fun, but a lot of work. That’s what I’ve seen on TV.” 

“I want to go to school so we can be with our friends, and have fun.” Bendy explained. 

“Of course.” Alice sighed. 

The two went silent thinking of how school will be for them. As they thought, Bendy yawned and later Alice yawned after as they fell asleep.

By morning, the toons woke up and walked downstairs to the kitchen. “Morning, Henry. Morning Linda.” Bendy yawned. The toons sat down at the table, and realized something different. They looked at the table and saw their breakfast, but no Henry or Linda.

“Henry!” Boris yelled.

“Linda!” Bendy yelled.

Alice looked at the fridge and saw there was a note taped to the door. She grabbed the note and read it.  
Alice, Bendy and Boris,

Henry and I are running a quick errand, we’ll be back with take out for lunch. 

Take care,

Henry and Linda.

Bendy and Boris looked at the note as well and the three looked at each other wondering where Henry and Linda went.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a short chapter, but with me being busy with other fanfics I kind of forgot I was writing this along with two other stories. Sorry.  
> Though the truth will be revealed. Will Bendy and Alice go to school? Or not

Henry and Linda were at the office sat down facing a young woman. The woman was reading papers sent to her by students. The Stein couple sat there nervously, their visit to the school and found out the school already knows about Bendy made them anxious that Bendy would never be accepted to school.

“Well by the students statements, your son does seem to fit in with the study body.” She stated. Henry and Linda gave a sigh of relief. They smiled knowing the little demon will be going to elementary school with his friends. “However, I’ve been hearing from students that Bendy has a bit of a troublemaking streak.” She added.

Henry and Linda chuckled the former rubbing the back of his head. “That’s something we’re going to talk about tonight.” Henry reassured.

The principle sighed giving a smile. “Then we’ll see Bendy starting Monday.” She gave a smile before taking Bendy’s file and leaving the room.

“Thank you Mrs. Rogers.” Linda replied. Once she left, Henry and Linda smiled hugging each other. They got one toon into the school. 

At Walt Fletcher High School Linda and Henry sat at the principle’s office with the same old story of getting Alice into school. The atmosphere felt different then at the elementary school, and instead of talking to the Stein’s directly the principle left in another room talking to the dean and vice principle about having Alice to attend. 

“What if they don’t let her in?” Linda whispered. 

“Relax. Let’s see what they have to say.” Henry replied reassuring his wife. Linda smiled hugging her husband’s shoulder.

The door opened as a stern older man walked back in and sat down facing the Stein’s. Henry and Linda were silent, almost sweating over the tension between them and the principle.

“Mr. and Mrs. Stein.” The principle said.

Henry gulped. “Y-yes?” He asked. The couple embraced at what the principle has to say about Alice.

The principle looked at the Stein’s with glare till he gave a small smile. “I’ve read everything about you’re daughter and she sounds like a perfect child.” He beamed. “Not a trouble maker, smart, we haven’t had a student like that in years!”

Henry and Linda smiled hearing what the school had to say about Alice. “So she’s in?” Linda asked.  
The principle nodded. “Yep. I’ll see her Monday morning!” He beamed before leaving his office. Boy’s laughter could be heard as the principle left. “GET BACK TO CLASS!” He yelled making the Stein couple flinch. Henry and Linda looked at each other before laughing.

By lunch, Henry and Linda came back with take out like they promised in the note. “We’re home!” Linda shouted. The toons ran downstairs to their parents asking them questions where they were the entire morning. 

“Settle down! Settle down! Henry reassured calming the toons down. The toons had a big smile on their face wanting to hear what Henry and Linda had to say. “So Linda and I went to a few places today.” Henry started.

“And.” Linda continued. “We go you and Alice,” she said looking at the demon and angel. 

Bendy and Alice smiled eyes sparkling in joy, “you mean?” Alice asked.

Linda nodded. “You and Bendy are going to school!” Bendy and Alice squealed, jumping for joy, hugging each other over the fact their going to school. Boris smiled and hugged his two siblings tight proud of them. 

“I’m so happy for you!” Boris cheered. 

Bendy smiled, “thanks Boris.” 

The wolf smiled hugging his friends tighter. “And to celebrate, we bought lunch for you guys!” Henry announced holding the bag of food he ordered. Boris licked his lips as he took the bag of food and ran to the kitchen. The family chuckled as they went to the kitchen to enjoy their lunch.

As the family ate, Alice stopped eating when she heard she and Bendy we’re going to different schools. “Wait, high school?” Alice asked.

Linda nodded. “It makes since Alice. Sure you’re the youngest, but your mature for your age.” 

“And looks.” Bendy added with a mumble. Alice narrowed her eyes at the demon before she shoved him off his chair. Luckily, Henry grabbed the demon before he fell, bringing his food down with him.

“Well Bendy is right.” Henry replied. “It would be weird for someone like yourself to be with children, but like my wife said you’re the most mature out of the toons.” 

Alice smiled knowing Henry and Bendy was right. “I guess you’re right, but would everyone like me in high school like in those night shows we watch?” She asked.

Linda and Henry looked at each other. The thing about the toons is their minds are still set at whatever they see on TV possibly happens in real life even though that’s what not really happens in reality. “Well…sweetie.” Linda started. She wanted to be honest with the angel, but the angel’s pure smile made her nervous. “That depends how you make it.” She lied. Alice smiled and continued eating her lunch. 

“Should we tell her?” Linda mouthed.

Henry shrugged not sure what to tell his daughter. Though the family continued eating hoping Alice would soon understand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm FINALLY BACK from my BREAK!!! And let me tell ya it was a good one! I took this long break to refresh from something personal, plus I was having a writers block with story ideas. I thought taking this one break could help relax and refresh me, and it did! 
> 
> I had this chapter being worked on before my break, which is why today, surprisingly I finished it! I hope you enjoy!

“Alright! We’re here!” Henry yelled. The toons looked up at the window seeing they made it to the store. Alice and Bendy were excited that they removed their seatbelts and ran to the entrance of the mall. Boris, Henry and Linda chuckled catching up to the toons. 

“Their excited!” Linda pointed out.

Boris rolled his eyes. “They couldn’t stop talking about it all night. Didn’t get any sleep till 10:30.” He complained, but was still smiling over how happy Bendy and Alice were going to school. Bendy and Alice were at the door, and turned to see Henry, Linda or even Boris was even near the door.

“Come on hurry up!” Bendy yelled. The rest of the Stein Family came and together they went inside the store. “What’s this store Henry?” The little devil asked.

“It’s a craft and supply store. They sell the items you guys need for school.” Linda answered. Alice and Bendy smiled walking inside the store. Inside were art supplies and bags in every style. Alice smiled seeing a backpack she wanted for school. 

“Henry! Linda!” Alice yelled. She took out a pink backpack that had a pair of wings stitched on to it. “Look at this beautiful backpack!” She put it on and twirled around. 

Henry smiled. “Bendy what kind of backpack are you looking for?” He asked. The demon looked at all the backpacks, but there was so many too choose from. There were backpacks with cartoon characters on them and backpacks in cool and wacky patterns. 

“Hmmm…” Bendy though looking at the backpacks, “There’s so much too chose from.” Henry looked through the backpacks to see what stands out for Bendy. 

Henry smiled taking a black backpack from the rack. “How about this one?” He asked. Bendy looked at the backpack, it was simple, black; his favorite color, and comfortable. 

“I like it!” Bendy beamed giving a thumbs up and a smile. Henry chuckled rubbing the demon between the horns. Now that backpacks are found it was time to look for supplies needed for the toons. 

The family went through the isles picking up items needed for school like pencils, erasers, pens anything Bendy and Alice wanted for school. “Linda! Can I buy this cute pink pencil case?” Alice asked.

Linda chuckled. Since they started shopping, Alice was finding cute and pink things she wanted for school. “Sure sweetie.” Alice cheered and put the pencil case in the kart. Alice’s eyes then spotted a small notepad in the shape of a cat. Linda smile seeing Alice so excited. “You can get that too.” Alice squealed putting the item in the kart. 

Bendy was with Henry and Boris looking at the arts and craft supplies. “So what do I need here?” Bendy asked. 

“Well,” Henry took out the piece of paper received from the school of a list of supplies he needed for class. “You need crayons and colored pencils. Any amount will do.” Bendy smiled and grabbed the big box of 100 crayons and the pack of 72 colored pencils. 

“You did say any amount.” Boris pointed out. Henry rolled his eyes and chuckled. Alice and Bendy finally got what they needed, and Henry and Linda paid for everything and walked out of the store and drove back home.

Back at home Linda cooked a special dinner to celebrate Bendy and Alice attending school tomorrow morning. Dinner was filled with joy and excitement, he never seen Alive and Bendy talk and bond without having an argument or one upping one another. It was relaxing. 

After dinner was done, the toons sat down watching TV as Henry and Linda were doing the dishes. As Linda dried the plates she looked over at her husband. “Henry.” The man turned to face his wife, “I feel like before Bendy and Alice go to school tomorrow I think we should talk about some things they should know about before heading to school.” Linda advised. 

Henry sighed. “I was waiting when one of us would drop it on them.” He replied. He turned to look at the toons enjoying their show giving a smile seeing the toons happy. “After their show.” Henry said with a smile. Linda smiled back giving a nod. 

Bedtime came and the toons were getting ready for bed not before Henry knocked on the door. “Alice, Bendy could you two come down. Linda and I need to talk to you.” Alice and Bendy looked at one another and went downstairs.

“We know you two will be going to school tomorrow, but we have a few things to let you know before getting in your hopes down.” Linda explained. “For starters schools are not like what you see in movies and TV.”

“So no school musicals?” Alice asked. Linda shook her head. 

“To add on, not everyone will like you first day. Like in movies and TV there are bullies, but they aren’t as tame in the shows and could get violent when you cross them.” Henry added. 

“Piece of cake.” Bendy commented. Henry glared knowing the demon had tricks up his sleeves for bullies. “Meaning, no pranks!” Henry yelled making the demon pout. 

“Henry is right Bendy, you pull one prank you won’t be able to go back to school. They warned us.” Linda begged. 

Bendy sighed rolling his eyes. “Fine. No pranks! I promise!” However, the demon had his fingers crossed. Nothing can stop Bendy and his bag of pranks! Alice glared at Bendy, she could see right through the demon’s eyes. 

“Also Alice,” Alice turned to face Henry, “you may not be the type to pull pranks, but you are the type to fight your enemies.” Alice smiled her halo glowing. “However, I want to see no fights with anyone.” 

Alice sighed. “I promise Henry. I’m not going to fight anyone.” She promised. Henry smiled.

“Alright. That’s all that needed to be stated, it’s getting late and you two need to get sleep.” Bendy and Alice smiled, with the later giving a yawn. They gave their parents a hug before rushing to their rooms and head to bed. 

When Bendy and Alice made it to their rooms, Boris was already asleep. Bendy and Alice shushed one another and slowly walked to their beds, pulled the covers and snuggled in. “Hey Bendy.” 

“Yeah Alice?” 

“Are you excited for school?” Alice asked. 

Bendy smiled and nodded, “Sure am!” 

Alice chuckled before pulling the covers close to her and closing her eyes. “Night Bendy.”

Bendy yawned and closed his eyes before pulling the covers towards him, “Night Alice.”


End file.
